I knew i loved you
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Enun día muy especial, Karl Heinz Schneider recuerda cómo es que conoció a Elieth Shanks, el amor de su vida. Minific ñoño para Elieth Schneider. Karl x Elieth.


**I knew I loved you.**

Karl Heinz Schneider aun recordaba la primera vez que vio ese par de ojos gris azulado, pensando en que ésos eran los más hermosos ojos que él había visto en su vida. Él supo al instante que ella era la mujer de su vida, aunque la primera vez que ambos se vieron no fue del todo agradable, por así decirlo... Sin embargo, ese día Karl sintió algo que nunca había sentido en su vida, una especie de golpe al corazón para el que él no estaba preparado...

Karl se encontraba en un restaurante, acompañado de su última conquista, una chica cuyo nombre Karl ya no recordaba bien, Nydia o algo así, pero que había sido su novia por lo menos hasta ese momento. El restaurante estaba al tope, era uno de los más famosos y lujosos de toda Alemania y solo se podía entrar con reservación o con influencias, y Schneider había usado estas últimas para poder conseguir un lugar. Sin embargo, la mesa que le asignaron estaba junto a una en donde cenaba una familia entera, cuyos integrantes al parecer no estaban conformes con el espacio que les habían asignado, ya que dos de ellos golpeaban constantemente la silla de Karl en su intento de ganar más lugar.

Esta gente.- gruñó Karl.- Se creen dueños de Alemania.

Nydia había soltado alguna risilla de rata, la clásica risa de la chica idiota que desea quedar bien con su novio estrella. Karl trató de omitir un bostezo, el estar con chicas así ya le estaba aburriendo. En una de ésas, alguien golpeó con más fuerza el respaldo de la silla del alemán y Karl se echó encima la copa de vino tinto, sobre su recién estrenado traje de la más alta calidad. Él, por supuesto, se enojó muchísimo con este suceso y se puso de pie, dispuesto a decirle a esa familia algunas cuantas verdades.

¿Qué está idiota o qué?.- gritó Karl, enfrentándose al contrario.- ¿Por qué no tiene más cuidado?

¿Y por qué usted no es más cortés?.- replicó una joven rubia, de unos impactantes ojos grises.- No tiene por qué gritar como troglodita.

Karl enmudeció al ver a la chica. Ella era en verdad hermosa, y la expresión seria de su rostro solo aumentaba su encanto. La chica iba elegantemente vestida, con un vestido gris que combinaba con sus ojos y llevaba su rubio cabello rizado recogido en un peinado alto, y Karl se preguntó qué pasaría si él le soltaba el cabello para verlo caer sobre sus hombros, y él no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que ella no se enojaría si Karl cometiera semejante atrevimiento. Era imposible, pero era como si él tuviese la firme convicción de que ya conocía a esa chica desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo y fuese solo cuestión de tiempo el hecho de que ellos se volviesen a encontrar...

_I see my future in an instant…_

La gente alrededor los miraba, como esperando a que Karl diese alguna respuesta que fuese acorde a su rango. Ella era hasta cierto punto desconocida, pero él era el Káiser alemán, el mejor jugador que había visto Alemania en muchísimo tiempo, y no se podía permitir que una chica le hablase en esa forma. Schneider tuvo deseos de invitar a salir a la chica ahí mismo, pero hubiese sido muy poco apropiado el hacerlo.

Me comportaría como un caballero si me encontrase frente a una dama.- replicó Karl, muy serio.- Pero una dama no se mueve como culebra cuando está sentada.

Majadero.- la chica abofeteó a Karl con fuerza en la mejilla, y varias personas soltaron risas y otros más murmullos de desacuerdo.

A ella no se le olvidaría que, después de golpear a Karl, éste sonrió levemente y fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por un instante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ella estuvo entonces a punto de sonreír también. Sin embargo, el padre de la muchacha cortó la inspiración cuando se puso de pie e intervino en la disputa.

Disculpe a mi hija, por favor.- pidió el hombre, con expresión serena.- No quiso ser descortés con usted. Estamos celebrando su cumpleaños y al parecer en este restaurante no cabe ya ni un alma más y nosotros trajimos más personas de las que teníamos anotadas en la reservación. Disculpe usted este incidente, mi hija no pretendió ser grosera.

Sí, sí quise.- gruñó la muchacha, aunque en voz muy baja.- Él comenzó primero.

No se preocupe, exageré.- Karl esbozó una de sus sonrisas de televisión.- Es solo que a nadie le gusta ensuciar un traje nuevo.

Yo le pagaré la tintorería.- ofreció el hombre.- Solo mándeme la cuenta a la embajada francesa.

La joven seguía teniendo expresión adusta, cosa que estaba divirtiendo mucho a Karl. Sin embargo, él ya no quería peleas, de manera que aceptó la salida fácil, al menos por ese momento.

No se preocupe, no es para tanto, pensándolo bien.- replicó Karl.- No quiero arruinar más la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija.

Insisto, déjeme pagarle.- repitió el hombre.- No es ningún problema para mí. soy Rémy Shanks, embajador de Francia, y lo que menos quiero es un problema internacional con Alemania por culpa de una copa de vino derramada. En todo caso, si nos vamos a pelear con ustedes que sea por Alsacia y Lorena.

Entonces lo buscaré.- aceptó Karl, divertido.- Y disculpe la interrupción. Señorita, mi más sinceras disculpas y espero que siga pasando un feliz cumpleaños.

Karl, en un atrevimiento que podía resultar inapropiado, tomó la mano de la joven rubia y se la besó. Él se dio cuenta de que ella no cambió su expresión seria, aunque también alcanzó a notar que sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco; detrás de ellos, Nydia emitió un gruñido de protesta, pero Karl apenas y le puso atención. Desde el momento en el que la hija del embajador francés se había cruzado en su vida, para Karl el resto de las mujeres del mundo dejó de tener importancia.

Ella se llamaba Elieth y era hija del embajador francés en Alemania, Rémy Shanks. Para Karl no fue fácil acercarse a ella, ya que Elieth conocía la fama de mujeriego que Karl tenía y ella se decía que no iba a ser otra de sus conquistas, aunque la verdad era que él no fue el único que sintió el golpe del amor la primera vez que se vieron. Eli había quedado impactada también por los ojazos azules del alemán y su sonrisa de superestrella, sintiendo también que a él ya lo conocía desde antes de nacer...

Sin embargo, fue más que una dura batalla; Karl atacaba, Elieth se defendía y ambos preferían fingir que no sentían nada, tratándose mutuamente como si fueran perros y gatos, peleando cada que se veían aunque pasando más tiempo juntos de lo que ninguno pretendía. Lo cierto era que Karl había terminado con Nydia al día siguiente de que él conoció a Elieth, y ella no se decidía por ninguno de los pretendientes que tenía. Rémy Shanks se la pasaba renegando constantemente por la cercanía que había entre Karl y su hija, pero él bien sabía que no había nadie mejor para alejar al alemán que la propia Eli. Sin embargo, parecía que mientras más tiempo pasaba, más cercanos se volvían Karl y Elieth, y más difícil parecía ser una separación, aunque ella no cedía mucho terreno.

No sé por qué no reconoces que te mueres por mí.- decía Karl, constantemente.- Sería mucho más fácil para los dos.

Y no sé por qué tú no reconoces que te pasas de idiota.- gruñía Eli, a manera de réplica.- Ni que estuviera ciega como para fijarme en alguien como tú.

Karl se reía con esto y daba el asunto por terminado, aunque fuese solo por ese momento. Lo cierto era que Elieth comenzaba a caer con los detalles que él hacía para tratar de conquistarla, y ella se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más resistiría antes de caer por completo en sus brazos. Fue demasiado tarde cuando Eli se dio cuenta de que Karl había pasado a convertirse en su mejor amigo, en su compañero e incluso hasta en su consejero. La atracción entre ambos, la química de parejas, todo era algo innegable e imposible de detener. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Elieth aceptara invitaciones a cenar de Karl en restaurantes lujosos, paseos en el Porsche de él hasta Berlín y hasta las tardes de entrenamiento en el campo del Bayern Munich. Para la prensa, la relación de Karl con la hija del embajador francés era algo ya muy estable, ya que Eli comenzó a presentarse a los partidos del Bayern usando una camiseta del equipo con el número 11 y el apellido Schneider en la espalda, aunque lo cierto era que ellos no se habían besado siquiera. Karl pensó que nunca había tardado tanto en besar a una chica, ni había gastado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en conquistarla. Sin embargo, él sabía que valía la pena, se lo habían dicho los ojos grises de ella cuando la vio por primera vez...

Fue una noche de verano, las estrellas brillaban como nunca en las afueras de Munich, y desde la colina en donde ellos se encontraban se tenía una magnífica vista de la ciudad. Elieth se veía muy bella, o eso pensaba Karl, con el cabello suelto que le ondeaba al viento y los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la noche. Eli a su vez se ponía a temblar por la simple cercanía del Káiser, algo que ya no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo...

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos.- dijo Karl, mirando a Elieth a los ojos.- Y creo que al fin podemos pasar tiempo juntos sin pelearnos en por lo menos cinco minutos.

Cosa que es bastante tiempo.- replicó Eli, sin poder evitar la broma.- Después de la manera tan grosera en como te portaste esa noche.

No me hubiese portado así si tú no me hubieses echado encima el vino.- replicó Karl.- Pero creo que los modales no son lo tuyo.

¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para pelear?.- cuestionó Elieth, frunciendo el ceño.- Porque la noche está demasiado hermosa como para que quiera hacerlo.

La mirada de ella era muy elocuente, era una mirada que invitaba a Karl a ir más allá. Ésa era una oportunidad tan única que Karl dijo que no podía dejarla pasar, después de tanto tiempo de estarlo deseando al fin había encontrado el momento adecuado para decirle a Elieth lo que tanto deseaba... Él fue acercándose lentamente a ella, disfrutando de cada segundo, temiendo que en algún momento ella se hiciera para atrás o lo golpeara, pero ninguna de esas cosas ocurrió. Karl besó a Elieth con pasión desde el comienzo, sintiendo que la conexión física entre ambos era completa desde el primer momento en el que se besaron, así como la conexión espiritual de sus almas fue completa desde la primera vez que se miraron. Poco a poco, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y los besos fueron aumentando de tono y de intensidad.

Karl, sin embargo, se separó un poco para mirar a Eli a los ojos y acariciarle el rostro con ternura.

Te amo.- murmuró él, mirando su reflejo en esos ojos grises.- Quiero que estés conmigo.

No puedes estar hablando en serio.- musitó Elieth, son poder creer lo que escuchaba.-¿El gran Káiser, enamorado?

Qué quieres que te diga.- Karl soltó una breve carcajada.- Yo también tengo un corazón, aunque lo dudes, y quiero anotar un gol en tu corazón.

No puedes dejar el fútbol ni en un momento como éste, ¿cierto?.- Elieth también se rió.- Pero supongo que...

Supongo que podemos dejarlo para después.- Karl la calló, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.- En este momento, hay otra cosa que preferiría hacer...

Lo que ocurrió después es algo que no se necesita describir, sino solo sentir. Karl y Elieth se fundieron en un beso apasionado y en un abrazo aun más intenso, y lentamente ambos se despojaron de sus ropas y comenzaron a amarse, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y por la pasión que los estaba embargando a ambos, y ahí, bajo las estrellas del cielo de Munich, los dos cerraron un convenio de amor que sellaron con sus cuerpos...

La unión fue tan perfecta que a ninguno le quedó la duda que estaban destinados a amarse desde antes de nacer. Era como si Elieth y Karl se hubiesen conocido en otra vida y en ésa lo único que debían hacer era amarse y complementarse como lo estaban haciendo en esos momentos. Después del primer encuentro hubo muchos más esa misma noche, de manera que Elieth llegó a la madrugada a su casa, con la sensación de haber hecho un largo y peligroso viaje, aunque tan placentero que bien había valido la pena correr el riesgo.

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, ella temía de que una vez que él hubiese saciado su deseo no quisiera volver a verla jamás, temor que aumentó cuando en todo ese día él no la llamó. Sin embargo, Karl disipó sus dudas al enviarle el ramo de rosas rojas más grande que Eli hubiese visto en su vida, acompañado de una tarjeta que repetía lo que él le había dicho la noche previa: "_Ich liebe dich"_... Elieth se sentía como en un sueño, sin poder imaginarse que en verdad hubiese conseguido conquistar el corazón del Káiser.

Las cosas por supuesto no les fueron tan fáciles a la pareja, ya que en cuanto Rémy Shanks se enteró de que su hija andaba ya en planes serios con Schneider, puso el grito en el cielo y amenazó a Karl con sacarlo de la vida de Eli para siempre si no se salía él mismo. Karl, por supuesto, no se rindió y dijo terminantemente que no se había arriesgado tanto para tener a la mujer que amaba como para dejarse intimidar por nadie. Hubo momentos realmente tensos entre Karl y Rémy, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice, y la relación entre ambos parecía empeorar a cada momento. Elieth se dijo entonces que tenía que hablar con su padre y hacerle ver que lo que había entre Karl y ella era tan fuerte que no se iba a pode destruir.

Pero es que él no te conviene.- replicó Rémy.- ¿Un futbolista, que además es mujeriego, es eso lo que en verdad deseas?

Él ha cambiado, papá, y en verdad me ama.- dijo Elieth.- Y yo lo amo. Por favor, no te interpongas entre nosotros, porque sabes que al final, hagas lo que hagas, tú terminarías perdiendo. Y yo no quiero pelear contigo, papá, sabes cuánto te quiero y por eso mismo quiero que nos des tu bendición.

¿Mi bendición?.- Rémy se puso pálido.- ¿Acaso…?

Me ha pedido que me case con él.- sonrió Eli.- Por favor, danos tu consentimiento...

Rémy suspiró, dándose cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada más que ceder. Después de todo, se trataba de la felicidad de su hija, y al parecer ella ya había tomado su decisión...

Desde el momento en el que se vieron en el restaurante, el día de tu cumpleaños, presentí que ese joven iba a causarme problemas.- suspiró Rémy.- Es como si hubiese sabido de antemano que tarde que temprano se iba a atravesar en tu camino...

Elieth rió y su padre la abrazó, deseándole lo mejor del mundo. No había entonces ningún obstáculo más para que Karl y Eli pudiesen al fin estar juntos...

Ahora, tras recordar lo sucedido, Karl esperaba a que su novia llegara al altar para jurarle amor eterno. Él creyó jamás el estar en alguna situación así algún día, pero bien decían que el amor era impredecible y el destino inevitable, o al menos eso era lo que Genzo Wakabayashi, su eterno rival y padrino de bodas, le decía constantemente al oído, mientras esperaban la llegada de la novia. Karl no sabía si las palabras que Genzo decía eran ciertas, pero sí sabía que estaba a punto de descubrirlo...

Y al fin, la filarmónica comenzó a tocar "_Canon"_, de Pachebel, y el cortejo nupcial comenzó a desfilar rumbo al altar. Lily Del Valle, la dama de honor y esposa de Genzo y también la mejor amiga de Elieth, llegó al altar y se acomodó en el sitio que le correspondía, abriendo paso para la llegada de la radiante novia. Elieth apareció entonces del brazo de su padre, luciendo hermosa como siempre y a la vez como nunca, mientras Karl pensaba lo que muy seguramente todos los hombres del mundo pensaban en un momento como ése: "_Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado..."._

Así pues, una vez que fueron declarados marido y mujer, Karl volteó a ver a Elieth y antes de besarla la miró directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Estuve buscándote toda mi vida, sin saberlo.- dijo él.- No sabía cuánta falta me hacías hasta que vi por primera vez tus ojos grises y me vi reflejado en ellos. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que tú eres mi destino.

Como si nos conociéramos desde antes de nacer.- completó Eli, con una enorme sonrisa.

Karl y Elieth sellaron entonces su amor con un beso, sabiendo que en cuestiones de amor verdadero, el destino ya estaba escrito.

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Elieth Shanks y Rémy Shanks son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Lo de Alsacia y Lorena, que menciona Rémy Shanks, se refiere a un territorio que han estado peleando Francia y Alemania desde hace centenares de años. Hasta donde sé, Alsacia y Lorena han vuelto a formar parte de Francia a partir del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ya que Alemania se los había tomado para sí cuando invadió a su país vecino en el transcurso de esta gran guerra.

Bueno, pues este fic tan cursi que me salió, lo escribí con motivo del cumpleaños de mi comadre, Elieth, una de mis mejores amigas y alguien a quien en verdad quiero muchísimo. Comadre, todo lo que he deseado decirle se lo he dicho ya, eres alguien a quien quiero mucho, una persona muy importante para mí y doy gracias por haberte conocido. Éste es tu regalo de cumpleaños, me salió bastante ñoño y cursi, pero que va con mucho cariño.

Y por cierto, para los que pretendan aventarme tomatazos por haber puesto a Karl tan cursi, les diré que prefiero mil veces verlo cursi que verlo convertido en gay. Eso es más infame que el ponerlo en una situación romántica heterosexual xD.


End file.
